Megumi, Shoukanjuu's and Fumizuki Academy - Baka and Test Fanfiction
by xXHaruhi'sShadowXx
Summary: At Fumizuki Academy, students are divided by their academic score. Class A being the highest and F being the lowest. Megumi Tainaka, a girl who was ment to be in Class E, has come back from her vacation the day after the placement test so she has a zero on her test. Join her as she spends her year in Class F. Kouta X OC fanfic
1. Megumi, Class F, ST War and Doubt it

I was standing in the hallway, back against the wall. No, it wasn't a punishment; I was just waiting outside of the class room waiting for the teacher to say it was okay to enter. All I could hear was the teacher talking to the students about my arrival. I looked up and all I could see was the beaten up nameplate. I read it. "2-F" So this was it. I knew that it was coming. I sighed. It wasn't like I was missing out in anything in Class E. It's not like they missed me either.

The door suddenly opened. "You may enter now." I stood up straight and nodded. I grabbed my bag took a breath and entered Class F. I felt pressured walking into the class room considering that every single person was staring at me. I studied the group of people right away. In case you're wondering the only reason I got a zero on our class division examination was because my parents thought it would be a good idea to come back from our summer vacation **the day after the examination**! Well it wasn't really they're fault. Geez, I wonder what Class E's rep is going to say the next time I run into her since the last time I saw her I was saying to some of my friends that I took a test online and it said I would be in Class E.

"Hello, my name is Tainaka Megumi." I introduced. Then the teacher said I could sit at any available spot, which there happened to only be one. It was a seat in the back which I enjoyed since I'm quite tall. I was one of the tallest girls last year.

I scanned the room for a bit longer until I stopped and saw one girl out of place. Mizuki Himeji wasn't an idiot at all. She **certainly** didn't belong in Class F. She didn't even come close to Class F's best marked student. I thought I was going crazy. _Did Class A and Class F switch classrooms? If so does that mean I'm smart? _For a second I thought Fumizuki Academy finally recognized my talents! Then I looked around and saw Akihisa Yoshii. _Wow. _I thought. _I am certainly in Class F. _I'm still curious about Mizuki though.

I don't have anything against Akihisa. I mean I haven't ever talked to him but I have heard about him last year. I mean he's the Probationary Student for crying out loud!

After class ended, I did what I usually did. Ignored all objects around me and read manga. That was until Mizuki and Minami Shimada came over to sit with me. I didn't mind, in fact I put down my manga and answered all their questions that they had. I thought it would be good to convers like this since they were the only other girls in Class F.

Soon enough they asked me why I wasn't there for the class division examination and I was forced to tell them my story. "So the deal is" I started. "I went on vacation to America during the winter and before that my parents made my sister and I go to this class where you learn English for two weeks before we left. Unlike my sister I had a talent for speaking English and I excelled in the language very quickly. Once we got there we visited countless parts of the far away country. At one point we stayed in California and we went to the beach. Soon enough it came to the afternoon of our last day in America and my mom freaked because she didn't get to go to a store she was dying to go check out. So we missed our flight and had to go to the next one which happened to be the next day. Since it took too long to come fly back I ended up missing my examination getting a zero on it in the end." I finished. I may have twisted it a little bit. I had the feeling that if I did blame it on **her**, **she** would kill me. I had to lie that my mother did it but I'm sure that's fine.

After a while Hideyoshi Kinoshita ask Minami, Mizuki and I if we wanted to play 'Doubt it' with himself and Kouta Tsuchiya. Mizuki asked where Akihisa and his friend Yuuji Sakamoto were and Hideyoshi said they went outside the class room to talk about something. Doubt it is a card game and it's pretty simple. Every turn a player places a card on a pile with the face of the card facing the pile. They players start from two and try and get up to ace. Once they get to ace they start over from two. If player has to play a three for example and they don't have a three they can play another card but no one will know. If another player suspects that they didn't play a three they can yell 'doubt it' and the player who was not telling the truth. That player has to pick up all the cards in the pile. If the player said 'doubt it' and they were tell the truth the play who said 'doubt it' has to pick up all the cards in the pile. The objective of the game is to have zero cards but Class F has a special rule were you try to only have two cards left.

I haven't actually played Doubt it before but I have watched other people play and spent enough time watching other's play that I've come up with multiple strategies. I also have very good memory so that should come in handy.

Before we could began the door opened and Yuji and Akihisa started talking about how shitty our stuff was which most of us already knew. Then Akihisa said something about how each class should be treated equally. The whole point of the conversation was that Yuji and Akihisa wanted to start and ST war against Class E since they are they have the lowest scores other than us, of course. What's an ST war you may ask? An ST war, also known as Summoner Test War is a fight between two classes and they're power is based on the scores of the most recent test. As long as there's a teacher near by a student may summon their Avatar and fight against another student. If the battle is won by a lower ranked class they may exchange equipment with the class they beat.

Yuji went on and on about how shitty our stuff was again then suddenly pointed to Akihisa. Everyone looked confused. Of course he was going to bring out the fact that Akihisa was a Probationary Student. A lot of people don't know what that means though. It simply means you're Avatar can hold real word objects like tables and chairs but because of this Akihisa has to help out the teachers by carrying papers and stuff.

"Is a Probationary Student special or something?" Mizuki asked.

"It's a special treatment for people who aren't good at academics." Yuji answered.

Hideyoshi stood up "It's considered the same thing as stupid."

Minami stood up as well. "Yep, it's pretty much like someone who's completely useless."

"Oh! He really is special." Mizuki realized.

After that Yuji asked once more if everyone wanted to do a ST war or not. They all cheered. Yuji then told Akihisa that since he's the Ambassador for Class F he has to declare war on Class E. Akihisa kept nagging saying that they would hurt him but eventually gave in. Once he left we continued with our game.

"Four." Hideyoshi stated. _I have two fours. Mizuki and Minami played a four before. Hah four and before. Haha._

"Doubt it." I say.

Hideyoshi flips the card over, it's a 10. He picks up the rest of the pile. Now the only people close to winning were Kouta and I. He looked up casually then back at his cards. I did the same soon after. We both knew we were the only ones who would win at this point and so did everybody else.


	2. Megumi, Kouta and Modeling

**Please make sure you read the other chapter again because I updated it to fit more with the anime! Sorry about that!**

"Wow, Gumi-chan, you are so good at Doubt it!" Mizuki exclaimed.

I was walking home with Mizuki and Minami. There were some guys from our class ahead of us as well.

"I didn't even win so I'm not _that_ good." I put emphasis on the word 'that'. Yes I was pretty good but I wouldn't have been able to win if I hadn't doubted Hideyoshi. I was just luck. Besides I didn't want to win. That's the only reason why I doubted Kouta when I knew he wasn't lying. It was the first day of school; I didn't want to make any enemies because I don't like_ too_ much attention. I'll be honest I like it sometimes, like what Mizuki and Minami are saying to me right now is good enough.

"So…" Mizuki said, changing the subject. "Gumi-chan, what do you do in your free time?"

"Well…" I started. "I don't get that much free time to be honest. But when I do I like to spend my time on the internet. Watching anime or just reading random things."

"Why do you get such little free time?" Minami asked curiously.

"Homework, of course, and also my mom put me and my sister in modeling ever since we were young. I never thought much of until I was older and I wish she never put me in it." I replied.

Just as I mentioned that I was in modeling, Kouta looked back for a split second then looked back to what Hideyoshi was saying as if he was listening the whole time. Was he interested in the fact I was modeling. Kouta is the class pervert who takes pictures of girls so it makes sense if he was interested.

We continued talking for a while until we hit an intersection. By this time and friends were very far ahead.

"This is my turn." I said.

"See you tomorrow Gumi-chan! Get ready for the ST war!" The both said then ran up to Hideyoshi and some others.

I continue walking up the street until I saw a figure. I walked closer. A person. I walked faster. A boy. I was so close but far enough. It was a teenage boy with a camera flicking through the pictures. _Oh my goodness. That's Kouta, I swear that's Kouta._ I thought. He suddenly turned his head around and stared. I flinched and slightly waved. I didn't know him very well but I wanted to be nice.

He turned back. At first, I was a bit angry that he didn't acknowledge me but it didn't stick. There was something about that look that I couldn't feel negative towards. Was I telling my brain that he didn't recognize me? No. I was too close he must've noticed it was me. But why didn't I feel mad? Was it the way he looked. I'm not sure. My head was spinning around in thoughts that I missed my turn to go down my street.

Once I got inside my house, I went into my room, got changed and walked down to the subway to go to modeling. Once I got there the owner of the studio came to greet me after he finished taking a picture of a girl.

"Hey! There's the other Tainaka girl Negamo." He started.

"Megumi." I corrected. "We go through this every time I come here and you still haven't got that right."

"S-sorry, I'm bad with names."

_Sure you are. I'm supposed to believe that because you think I'm stupid. Right. _I thought.

"Don't worry. Her name is hard memorize, unlike mine of course. Mine flows so smoothly." I tall figure stepped behind the studio owner. Emiko.

"Hello younger sister that I love so very much." Emiko waved. Liar.

"Hi." I replied with an annoyed look on my face.

"Come on Meg, don't be a stick in the mud! There won't be very many chances to model if you come here every day with that look on your face."

I clenched my fists. I hate her so much yet I'm stuck with her for my entire life. I can't wait until I graduate and finish college, unlike her.

"Well anyways, come this way Megumi." My agent, Sachi said and pointed to the dressing room.

My agent was from a different agency than the agency Emiko's agent is from. The owner of the studio is from Emiko's agency but my agency rents out part of the studio. I model clothing for American magazines but Emiko models more revealing articles of clothing for Japanese magazines. If you know what I mean.

I got into my dressing room and sat on my chair. I looked over to see Sachi looking through the rack of clothing and analyzing it. She chose carefully and handed me the outfit so I could go change. I wore a light blue thin-strap dress that had white ruffles at the bottom. When I finished getting dressed a women named Rumi came over and did my hair and make-up then I went to the stage to get model while the photographer took photos.

I finished modeling at around 6:00pm. I left the studio and walked down the path. I breathed in and out the cold air. It was still January so it was still cold. I clutched my bag and shivered as a whiff of cold air gusted past. I sighed. I knew that Emiko was going beat the crap out of me when I got home for having that look on my face. She hates that because it ruins her reputation or something.

The next when I got to school I got into our class I was greeted by Mizuki; Minami wasn't here yet. I sat down at the spot I usually sat at and started reading a manga. After a while, once class began, the teacher left the room like he does almost every day and Yuji went up to the board and started writing our plan since the principal approved our war yesterday evening. Yuji said something about using Hasegawa-sensei to approve the war. He said that some of the Class F students would kidnap him before he gets to Class E. Since Hasegawa-sensei is a math teacher the subject for the war would be math. Yuji said Minami would fight since she's good at math. Minami asked if Mizuki wanted to fight with her but Yuji disagreed.

"The scores on the last test we took become our Avatars offensive power and the last test was-" Yuji was cut off by Akihisa.

"The last test we took was the placement test and since Himeji left the room in the middle of the test her score is a zero."

"Not only her." Yuji pointed at me. I flinched.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yes. As you said you excelled in English so you should take a recovery test with Mizuki in case we run into the English teacher." Yuji said.

"R-right."

Yuji clapped his hands together to take the chalk dust off.

"Do your best and follow the plan!" Yuji said and well started to get ready for the ST war.


End file.
